


Once upon a memory

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true that it’s always easier when you have someone to share things with. It’s easier when you don’t have to bear the load by yourself, when you will get a strong advice or a helping hand. Sometimes, destiny plays us pranks. Sometimes it just twists with a purpose, so that it can bring two souls finally together after years and years. Sometimes the stories do have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a memory

Life can be very hard, surprising or extremely beautiful. The destiny guides us through all kinds of paths, but sometimes we do make our own destiny. There are so many things that we still can’t understand about life, and those make it beautiful and unique, making every single moment a memorable one. And most of all, LOVE is the supreme feeling that completes us and makes our life worth living.  
~*~  
It’s been a long time since something really good happened to him; something that he didn’t have to work hard to obtain. And like those times when the nice lady at the grocery store offered him something for free, he didn’t know how to take it. He was so used to earn everything, that he didn’t know how to enjoy the little joys of life. Kazuya’s life was always about doing the right thing, for him and for his family.  
That’s why he didn’t even have many friends, the closest ones, are the ones that he got in middle school and they are the ones he treasures the most. It wasn’t easy for Shibutani Subaru, five years older than him, to break his hard shell and get under his skin, but it definitely was worth it. Kazuya proved to be a reliable boy at first, growing up as a mature and hard working adult as the years passed. As for his other best friend, Yasuda Shota, he`s been his senpai for two years at school, and later on at his workplace, it was a bit easier. For Yasu, being Subaru’s best friend for years, it felt like granting his entrance in the small group of friends for that reason only. Winning Kazuya’s heart and true devotion was piece of cake for the energetic and cute boy he was at the time.  
Kazuya was always happy with his life despite everything, seeing his two older brothers working hard for his and his baby brother’s sake; feeling the efforts their parents made everyday for the four of them. But they had the most important thing as a family: they loved each other deeply and they did everything they could to help each other. Like those times when Yuichiro, the eldest son, dropped out of University for his sake, so he could go and take the photography class he so wanted to. Or that time when he didn’t want any Christmas present so that their parents could afford to buy little Yuya a brand new bicycle. It wasn’t the best life anyone would want to live, but Kazuya was happy about it.  
Now, the 20 years old Kazuya was leading a peaceful but somehow dull life. He felt something was missing, or more likely someone. Due to his reserved personality, he hardly had any girlfriends, that is until he struggled with his sexuality and finally admitted to himself that he was gay. It wasn’t easy at all, when in the first year of middle school he had a crush on a boy two years older than him, the popular type with no interest in either girls or boys. A lonely boy like himself surrounded by a prince-like aura that you just couldn’t ignore, no matter what.  
*  
Flashback  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw him. It was for the first time in Kazuya’s life when he felt something he couldn’t explain what it was. It felt wrong and at the same time it felt incredibly good and right. He had a girlfriend already, the kind of relationship when you hold hands by the riverside and you walk home together; but it wasn’t the same thing. When Kazuya entered high school, that’s when he first saw him. A beautiful boy with a strange hairdo, with his clothes hanging too lose on his body and an idol-like aura that made everyone turn their heads to his direction.  
He was mesmerized from the first moment; like some kind of spell was cast on him and he couldn’t escape it. When their eyes met, he could see the sadness and loneliness in them, even though he was surrounded by friends. It was another kind of loneliness and Kazuya could see it clearly. He spent his whole day looking for the beautiful boy, trying to catch a glimpse of him. And every time he saw that boy, he was avoiding people, reaching for a secluded place where he could finally be alone.  
Kazuya wasn’t searching for a friend or anything, he just felt drawn to this strange boy and to his every single action. He followed the boy every day, keeping a safe distance from him. He soon found out that the boy’s favorite place was a small garden shielded by some big trees, a quiet and nice place, with a single bench surrounded by different kinds of flowers. He did nothing but spend his break time there, laying on the bench and letting the sunrays caress his face. And Kazuya was watching him every time he did that. He was always there; watching his every step, his every move and starting to feel more and more attracted to the boy.  
One day he took his Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of the boy sitting in that familiar position, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and small frown on his face. The quietness and the peace of that place was disturbed by Kazuya and in a moment, the boy snapped his eyes open and turned his way. He tried to hide behind one of the poplars, but it was too late. The other one came rushing towards him, wearing a somewhat amused look upon his face.  
“Are you spying on me?” he asked in the most beautiful voice Kazuya had ever heard. He stood there rooted in the same spot, just watching the brown orbs studying him until they reached the photo he was holding.  
“It’s nothing like that!” he managed to bark out, his throat a little dry and his voice unsteady.  
“Then will you show me the picture you just took?” he asked raising one eyebrow in a cute, yet curious way.  
“That’s …” he tried to say, but the guy was quicker than him and snatched the picture right out of his hand. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kazuya snapped at him, knowing that his little secret might be revealed.  
“What were you saying?” the guy started laughing wholeheartedly, directing a teasingly amused look towards Kazuya. “Man, I look really weird in this, don’t you think?” the other boy pouted a bit while Kazuya was trying to retort but nothing came out of his dry throat. “Still, the setting it’s nice and, overall, the picture is nice. You have an eye for it.”  
Rooted into his spot, he only watched the guy making funny faces at the picture until he redirected his attention to him. Without a word he snatched the camera out of his hand and in a swift move he drifted towards Kazuya, closer until they were shoulder to shoulder.  
“What the hell are you doing? Give me back my camera. And the picture too!” he almost yelled at the other boy, who stretched the arm holding the camera in front of them. He turned towards him, furrowing his brows in pure puzzlement.  
“I always look better when someone else is in the picture with me.” He flashed Kazuya one dazzling smile and set the camera too, so that it would capture both of their faces. “Ready?” he asked, but Kazuya didn’t even have the time to realize what was happening to him, nor to turn around when the boy’s lips touched his and the shutter from the camera was heard. It all happened so fast, so sudden that his mind didn’t process the whole thing until after the guy stepped back and returned the camera and the first picture Kazuya took.  
“What the hell was that? Are you crazy?” Kazuya asked in pure shock.  
“Well, that’s my best angle. See?” he showed Kazuya the picture then quickly placed it into his shirt’s front pocket. “See ya.” He waved his goodbye and turned to leave, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
That was the last time he saw the idol-like boy. Deeply moved by the brief kiss, being his first one, he returned to the small garden every day, but the other one didn’t come back after that. On the school grounds he searched for him everywhere, but it seemed like the boy had simply vanished. Having no real friends in school made it even more impossible for Kazuya to find out anything about the mysterious guy, and not knowing even his name wasn’t helping at all.  
He continued to go there every single time he could, thinking about the strange yet pleasant meeting they had. Sometimes he wondered if this wasn’t just a prank of his vividly imagination, but the picture he still had was a proof that the boy was real. That was the moment he started to doubt his sexuality. A brief kiss like that shouldn’t have meant this much to a normal straight boy, right? He let himself cling to that memory and decided that one day he will find the guy and tell him how a small gesture like that changed his life.  
*  
He was brought back to reality by Subaru’s voice, asking him if he was all right. Of course he was. He needs to be, for his family, for his friends and for himself. He was just caught up in a whirlpool of memories and first kisses and that was all. But how could you explain to your straight friends that you’re thinking about a guy who kissed you when you were a freshman in high-school? Moreover, when you’re drinking with them, celebrating a good job you’ve all finally received.  
“I’m fine, really.” Kazuya assured his friend, taking a sip of his beer. “So, tell me more about this contract.” He continued, throwing a glance to his right, where Subaru was still watching him suspiciously. He slumped into the couch and listened carefully.  
“There’s this guy, Akanishi Jin, who’s trying to get rid of those ‘drink these’ or ‘eat that’ advertisings and he’s trying to make it big. His manager called me, telling me that the guy’s really fit to promote my products and that it will be a win-win situation. You know, he gets to step up in the industry and by that he will promote my things!”the eccentric designer explained. Subaru owned a small shop, designing from clothes to accessories and sometimes jewelry, all of it blending different styles and making them unique and at the same time fashionable. Little by little, his shop was becoming popular especially among the singers, wanting something different to wear on-stage.  
“Well, that’s great news!” Shota exclaimed, springing up from the floor where he was sitting before, filling the room with his excitement and good mood. He took his beer and lift it in the air, celebrating with a ‘cheers’, clashing his bottle with his other two best friends.  
Unlikely Subaru, who had a really hard time breaking Kazuya’s shell back when they’ve met, in high-school, right after the strange boy incident; Shota sort of tagged along and instead of working hard to win Kazuya’s friendship, he took the easy way. He learned that Kazuya was passionate about photography, so when the youngest decided to take the photography class, he tagged along, seeing it as an opportunity to bond with Kazuya. Not because he had any particular interest in photography, but because he said it was the best chance he’ll get to get under Kazuya’s skin. And it proved to be the right choice, as afterwards the two ended up working together.  
“So why did you choose us?” Kazuya asked, placing one of his feet on top of the table, between piles of wrappers and a few empty bottles of beer.  
“Come on, Kame-chan. You need to loosen up a bit.” Shota advised, sitting right back at his spot, over the table, in front of the two, somehow waiting for the explanation.  
“I know it’s not your style to take anything for granted, but we’re friends.” Subaru took a sip of his bottle and continued “You’re the best photographer that exists who could capture this guy’s special aura. And don’t worry, here’s the best A.D. anyone could ask.” He lifted his head in Shota’s direction and took another sip of his beer. “One of my conditions was that I will get the cameraman for the shoot. And they agreed.”  
“Thanks a lot, really. I’ve been waiting for this kind of opportunity for too long if you ask me.” Kazuya replied in the most grateful tone he could utter.  
“Don’t you dare think it’s a favor, because it isn’t. You’ve worked hard enough to deserve this. Just do your magic and everyone wins.” Subaru ended with a small smile on his face and Kazuya’s mind once again drifted to the memory of a cute boy with idol-like aura.  
~*~  
He feels cold. He’s sweating like crazy. He’s alone and scared. He’s running across town like a madman, searching for something. Someone. He runs until he’s out of breath and then stops in a small, dark and dirty alley. Then he sees him: the same boy that’s hunting his dreams almost every night. He looks the same, from behind and Kazuya finds himself back in time in that small garden, watching the boy’s back while he left. The last time he saw the other one. The last view was the boy’s back. And now, on the alley, the scene seemed to repeat itself. Kazuya shakes his head and runs towards him. He places one hand on the boy’s shoulder and turns him around. The darkness dissipates and the boy’s face is hidden by a bright white light.  
That’s when he woke up, all alone in his room, in his parents’ house. His body was covered in cold sweat, except he wasn’t outside, looking for that boy. He was alone and scared. But he was in the coziness of his own room. He looked outside the window, at the huge billboard with Nakashima Mika’s face on it, wondering if they will ever change it. It seemed like it was there for centuries. He took a glance at the bedside clock, pointing 3:00 am. He rubbed his eyes a little and lit the reading lamp by the bedside table. That`s where, his wallet, his keys and his cellphone were placed. He took the wallet into his hands and opened it.  
The picture of the strange and cute boy was there, where he left it and it didn’t change overnight. It was still worn out by time and from the time he accidentally dropped it into a small puddle on his way home. If anyone saw it, they would say it’s an old picture of a garden. Like those sepia pictures that our grandparents have. But Kazuya knew better. The thing that now looked like some kind of splash on the Polaroid was in fact the silhouette of the boy whose face he already forgotten, but whose touch still lingered in his mind and soul. He put the wallet back and tucked himself into bed, waiting for sleep to overtake his body. He will have enough time to worry about that when he wakes up, he thought.  
~*~  
“Please hurry up, Shota-kun.” Kazuya urged his friend to finish setting up the lights. The other one just nodded and continued his work.  
He felt nervous and excited at the same time, knowing perfectly well that the photo-shoot for Josei Jishin must be perfect or he might spoil the chance for everyone. He turned his head towards Subaru, who was chatting with a lady and explaining something, pointing at a silky black shirt with a bead pattern on one of the sides.  
When he noticed Kazuya looking at him, he only nodded approvingly and then continued to pick some clothes from the nearby mobile rack where they were placed on. Kazuya smiled, checking if everything was in order and the camera in his hands was properly set. He didn’t pay attention to the Akanishi guy who entered and went straight to one corner of the set, ready to put on some clothes and let others do their wonders with his hair and makeup. There were still things he needed to check personally or he won’t be satisfied with it.  
“Ah, he’s ready.” Shota announced and by the time Kazuya lifted his eyes to the set, the model was already in front of him, flashing one big smile.  
“I’m Jin Akanishi. Nice to meet you. Please take care of me.” The model announced, slightly bowing and stretched one of his hands for Kazuya to shake.  
“I’m Kazuya Kamenashi. Same here.” Kazuya unconsciously bowed and grabbed his hand, watching him without really seeing him. Then he lifted his gaze to the model’s face.  
When their eyes met it took him a few seconds to realize his surroundings again. His heart skipped more than one beat and his skin felt instantly like it was on fire only for the warmth of the hand he was still squeezing. That this Jin guy was beautiful was an understatement. His black hair perfectly framing his face and the soft features of his face made him look somehow surreal to Kazuya’s eyes. And by the sudden change in Jin’s expression, he felt the model was surprised, puzzled and intrigued at the same time. He studied for a moment the brown and warm orbs, descending to the perfectly shaped nose and onto those plumped, glossy lips, stopping at the model’s neck, apparently studying the pendant hanging from a silver chain, an Earth shaped globe.  
“Have we met before?” Jin asked, giving a final shake before retreating his hand and pretending to fix the belt of the shiny pants he was wearing. The same expression lingered on his face and Kazuya could’ve sworn he saw something else in those brown orbs.  
“No, I don’t think so.” He replied, his mind instantly flying back to the boy from his memories. Sure, he could see some kind of resemblance between Jin`s and the boy’s eyes, but it’s been so long and the boy’s face almost faded in his memory. It was just a coincidence that the two had the same look and made Kazuya feel the same way he felt back then. It was just in his head, Kazuya thought. He felt like he betrayed the boy when his heart skipped a beat just by seeing a perfectly strange man: a gorgeous one, but still a stranger.  
He put those thoughts aside and signaled for the model to take his designated place. “Shall we start, then?” The model nodded and waited for the next set of instructions.  
It was extremely hard for Kazuya to put his magic into action when he felt a little bit intimidated by Jin’s beauty, but by the third change of clothes, he relaxed and did his job properly. He still looked at the guy in a non-professional way, knowing for sure that his look could express a lot of things, but he just couldn’t help it. He felt what he felt and that was it. Towards the end, he carefully studied every inch of Jin’s body, carving it deeply into his memory. He felt drawn to him like a magnet and the rest of the world didn’t matter anymore, not even Shota’s whispers of how cool Jin looked there, sprawled onto the couch, with one hand tucked into his pants. For Kazuya, there was only the two of them and the camera.  
~*~  
When the photo-shoot finally ended, around 4:00 PM, he made his way home. He hooped inside his car and drove off, letting his manager deal with all the other paperwork stuff. He stopped at a conbini on his way and bought some instant food. When finally at home, he slipped into the apartment and he let his presence known. When no answer was heard, he rolled his eyes and proceeded to the kitchen to place the food on one of the counters. Usually, at this time his younger brother should’ve been home, but Jin knew better that the kid liked to go out with his classmates before returning home.  
They were living together, only the two of them for a couple of years now, since Jin’s 20th birthday. They’d had a rough life, but the future seemed better for the both of them. When he was 17, in the last year of high school, they lost their parents in a stupid car accident. He came home that day from school only to find his aunt waiting for him with the worst news possible. He cried for days, blaming everyone and everything for his cruel fate. Until one day when he decided that it won’t do him or his brother any good to be a living vegetable with swollen eyes. He knew that their parents wouldn’t want that kind of life for them. He swore that he will overcome his destiny and make his own happy one.  
He announced his aunt that he was dropping out of high-school and he began working immediately afterwards. Small jobs here and there, meant for him to gather enough money so that one day he will move out and take his brother with him. Until his manager saw him advertising a health product in a convenience store and scouted him. Modeling wasn’t exactly his thing, but he thought he should give it a try. He still didn’t quite like it, but it paid well and it helped him reach his goal.  
By the time he was 20, he had saved enough money to buy a small apartment in a central area of Tokyo and they moved out, finally, just the two of them. It was the two of them against the world. He knew then that it won’t be easy, but as long as they’ll be together, everything will be all right. He even convinced his brother, Reio, to quit his job and apply to the University and Jin covered all the expenses he needed. Everything seemed to be heading in a good direction, except for the overly sociable side of Reio, who sometimes forgot he had a home. But who was Jin to command his little brother when he obviously was capable of taking care of himself?  
He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Reio’s number. The voice on the other end greeted him after a few beeps and he ironically said everything in one go “Hello, Mr. Will you do me the honors of coming home in time for dinner?”  
Reio replied after a small chuckle.“Yeah, about that…I’m staying over at a friend’s house. Sorry.”The answer came bBlunt, dry, with no meaning of apologizing. If he didn’t know his brother was a good boy, he would start to get worried about his attitude.  
“I see. Does this friend have a name or something?”  
“Um… Takumi-kun, a classmate.” Reio replied, almost like brushing him off. Jin just hummed in response and his brother continued. “So how did the photo-shoot go?”  
“Okay, I guess. You’ll be the first to see the photos, anyway.” Jin stated a truth, his brother was always the best critic of his work. He kind of liked the honest opinion of the younger one who always said it in a non-offending way.  
“Great, then. I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Yeah. Take care.” He let out and cut the line.  
The photo-shoot, right? He barely managed to push those thoughts away while driving back home. Now even his own brother brought that upon him. It felt weird enough that he made a fool out of himself the minute he met the cameraman. But throughout the whole photo-shoot he couldn’t take his eyes off that Kazuya guy and found himself warned more than once to look straight into the camera lens. Not to mention the guy’s reaction when he saw him. Yeah, sure, it did happen a lot for people of both sexes to stare at him while at work, all swanky and stuff, but not like that. That Kazuya guy had a different kind of look and Jin found himself a little embarrassed by those stares.  
He sank into the couch and surfed randomly through the TV channels, his mind still drifting to the same thing, or more like, the same person: The cameraman, the hot and cool cameraman. It reminded Jin of the last day he attended school.  
It was five years ago, the same day he found out about his parents accident. He managed to avoid all his friends, his classmates and the kouhais as the usual. It wasn’t like he was antisocial, but more like he wanted peace so he could concentrate on his thoughts…..on his dream. He had one huge dream of becoming a professional singer.  
Since the first year of high-school, when his dad brought him his guitar, he learned how to play it and found great joy in doing so. He slowly began to change, more and more drowned in his own world, where sounds just flowed into his head with great ease, until he put them on paper and songs were born. He became quite fond of this, almost all of his free time being dedicated to the music, or more like creating it. He soon realized that he needed peace and silence for the genius inside his head to work, so he began to search for those all alone. He first brushed his friends off more than the usual, then they sort of gave up on him, seeing he was too engrossed in the whole music thing.  
He found a small garden shielded by a few poplars behind one of the school buildings and began spending more of his break time there. It was perfect: quiet, beautiful, relaxing and inspiring. That day, it was the same usual thing, him sitting on the sole bench placed there in perfect harmony with the whole garden. He silently hummed a piece of a song only for himself to hear, when the whole peace was disturbed by a click. Turning his head around, he noticed a boy trying to hide behind the trees. He made his way there and seeing the boy’s face, he noticed it was the same boy that kind of followed him all around the school grounds from the beginning of the school year. He smiled, finding cute the expression the boy had on his face.  
He finally gave up on searching a decent TV station and he threw the remote on the couch, heading for his bedroom. He rummaged through his closet until he found what he was searching for: a small box containing his high-school memories. He opened it and took the first thing between his fingers. It was the first button of his jacket; the one he didn’t have the chance to give to someone special. He sighed and put it aside. Then he took the student card out and laughed a bit at his all-too-serious face, placing it down next to the button. And there it was, at the bottom of the box: the Polaroid picture of him and the cute boy that was following him around.  
The picture showed the two of them facing each other and kissing. More like Jin kissing him, actually. It was a bit out of focus and only their heads and a bit of the boy’s shoulders could be seen, but it was a nice memory. Jin smiled, remembering that exact moment. It wasn’t really his thing, kissing someone out of the blue, but he just couldn’t help it, that day. The boy was too cute for his own good and the fact that he showed interest in Jin, pushed the latter to do something like that.  
He shook his head a bit, amused by the memory still vivid in his head. And now he was sure. The cameraman had to be the same boy from the picture. Sure, he changed over the years, becoming a handsome young man, with perfectly shaped eyebrows and not the bushy ones he had in high-school, but it was him all right. He did have longer hair now and the color was different – a bright red – and the teeth gap was all history, but Jin was pretty sure it was the same guy.  
Five years passed since then, the boy changed a bit, but he himself changed a lot more than that, Jin thought. So maybe that was the logical explanation of why Kazuya didn’t recognize him immediately. He put the things back into the box, excepting the photo, carefully placing it into his wallet. If he’ll ever have the chance to work with Kazuya again, he will definitely show the picture to him.  
*  
Later that night, in a different part of the city, the three friends went out to celebrate their first job together. Kazuya acted a little bit strange all day, and the other two were starting to get worried about him. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy about the success of the shoot? They sure liked how the whole thing went, but the youngest seemed to disagree with them.  
“Cheer up, will you?” Shota patted Kazuya’s shoulder and clanked their bottles.  
“You’ve been sulking all day. What’s the matter with you?” Subaru yelled through the loud music in the club.  
“Nothing. I’m just tired, I guess.” He lied, a thing he was getting better at these days.  
“Look, if this is some chick-related business, I can give you some advice.” Subaru smugly said, eyeing a girl passing by their table.  
“No, it’s really nothing at all. And I’m sure Shota here would appreciate better your chick advice.” Kazuya tried to divert the discussion from himself and onto his other friend who by now was eyeing a pretty girl on the dance floor, oblivious to their talk. “And I’m sorry, but I have to go home early and start working on those pictures.” He pointed out, earning a suspicious look from his friend.  
“Nice looking guy, that Akanishi, right?” Subaru teased with a knowing tone in his voice.  
“Yeah, whatever. See you around.” He bid his farewell and exited the club. Not that Subaru was far from the truth, but he didn’t like how that sounded. He wrapped his jacket around his body when he faced the chill air and decided to walk home, to clear his mind. Once again he was hoping that the boy’s face will finally appear in his dream.  
~*~  
Two weeks later, the magazine was finally published. He waited until the very moment to receive his free copy of it. Not because he was some kind of freak, but because he wanted to share it with his family and celebrate the success of his first important job in the same day as the rest of the world would enjoy Jin’s beauty. He was mesmerized by the guy and he couldn’t deny it, even if he wanted to.  
He took the object between his hands and lingered a moment too long on the cover. There he was, Jin’s perfect features laid there for everyone to see and adore. Those brown orbs staring back at him, piercing through his body and soul. That’s the feeling he had from the first moment he saw the guy and still had it while watching the picture. The cover picture was a close-up on his face and just a little bit of his shoulders exposed. Kazuya flipped the magazine open until he reached the desired page, showing Jin in his entire splendor. He was standing next to a guitar amplifier, leaning on it on one side and onto the other a black and white guitar was placed. He was wearing a pair of multicolored pants, in perfect contrast and harmony with the plain leather boots and the heavy, bulky leather jacket, decorated with all kinds of metal studs on the sleeves and chest area.  
If not for his look and the fact that he actually met the guy; Kazuya would think he’s truly a rock star. The aura, the beauty and the coolness of the model made him linger on each of the photos longer than he normally would. It was as if Kazuya saw those pictures from the first time, every single time discovering newer aspects, and new meanings to Jin’s look. He didn’t even realize that he came to refer to him,even if only in his thoughts by the first name. He abruptly closed the magazine and went downstairs when he heard his mom’s voice telling him to get ready for dinner.  
*  
“Ah~ It feels so good to have the whole family under one roof again.” Mr. Kamenashi let out, his back resting on the chair’s back, since his second eldest brother Koji got married, and moved with his beautiful wife in another area of the city, while his eldest, Yuichiro, almost overworked himself every day. Nonetheless, it became like a ritual for them to gather every Sunday to the family dinner which none of the family members was allowed to skip.  
“Don’t talk like you only get to see us on the main holidays, dad.” Koji pointed out, helping his mom and his sister-in-law cleaning the table.  
Kazuya followed his brother’s example and patting his brother’s back, he added. “Yeah, I’m with Ko-chan on this one. You should be happy he didn’t move to Hokkaido when he got the chance.” He picked a few bowls from the table and waited for his father’s reply.  
“I would have brought him back home one way or another.” He bluntly replied, and in a second the whole room was invaded by their laugh.  
When the table was finally set clear and they were all gathered again around it, Kazuya picked the magazine he already brought downstairs before dinner and stood up solemnly by his eldest brother’s side and began his announcement.  
“It’s finally out!” he announced happily, squeezing the magazines into his hands. “Thank you all for your support along the years and most of all, thank you nii-chan for the great sacrifice you made for me to attend the photography class.” He continued, directing the words to Yuichiro, whose eyes beamed in happiness. “My work has finally paid off. This cover and the pages 20 to 25 are all photos I took.” He finished with a smile and handed the magazine to his older brother.  
“That’s great, Kazuya.” His mother came to congratulate him and hug him tight.  
“I want to see.” Yuuya pouted from across the table, trying to snatch the magazine from Yuichiro’s hands.  
“You’re the last on the line, kid.” Koji declared with a slightly superior tone.  
“I knew this day was fast approaching, son. Good job, Kazuya.” His father stretched an arm for him to shake, all proud and excited. “Bring out the bottle of old sake, dear.” Mrs. Kamenashi nodded and in a second she was out of the dining area.  
“This kid is really talented. I thought in some of the pictures was some other guy, but the truth is the same guy in all of these pictures. You did an awesome job, Kazuya. I’m very proud of you.” Yuichiro announced and patted his brother’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, nii-chan. I’m forever grateful for your sacrifice.” he let out and hugged his eldest brother.  
When Koji’s turn came to see the magazine, he almost chocked on the mouthful of sake he just ingested. He managed to mask his surprise and coughing a little, he joked about rushing to drink it and ending up choking on it. “Don’t worry, dear, I’m fine, really.” He assured his wife as they continued to watch the photos. But Kazuya sensed his brother was lying, trying to cover up his surprise when he flipped through the pages. None of the praises he received from his whole family could erase the strange feeling was having from Koji’s reaction.

*  
“What was that all about, nii-chan?” Kazuya asked his brother once they were upstairs in his room, for a little privacy.  
“It’s about the Akanishi guy. The model.” He replied bluntly. He didn’t even want to pretend everything was all right.  
“Yeah, what about him?” Kazuya asked, concerned and curious at the same time.  
“How well do you know the guy?”  
“I’ve just met him on the day of the photo-shoot. Why? What’s wrong?” Kazuya pleaded, more concerned about the matter, as thousands of things flashed through his mind.  
“I think he’s more than just an uprising model, wanting to make it big in the industry.” Koji let out, sighing deeply. When he saw Kazuya’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, he continued. “I was out one day with my work colleague and he said he wanted us to go to a hostess club in town. I agreed and followed him to a club he frequented. Everything was fine until we left and we decided to walk to the nearest subway station. A guy approached us, and after we declined, he opened a few buttons of his shirt and told us a price. I excused myself and went ahead of my colleague, but when I looked back for a second, the guy’s arm was linked to my coworker’s. And I don’t think he was selling potatoes, Kazuya.” He rubbed his forehead in annoyance.  
“And what does have to do with Akanishi?” Kazuya asked, puzzled and slightly disturbed by the story Koji had told him.  
“I think it was the same guy. I know it was dark and all, but the resemblance is amazing. And I don’t want you to get in any kind of trouble because of this kind of people.” Koji told him, ignoring the shock rapidly rising in Kazuya’s features.  
“No, it can’t be. He seemed like a nice person to me. It must be another guy you’re talking about.” Was all Kazuya could mutter at the moment.  
“Look, you don’t have to believe me or anything, but please be careful, Kazuya, all right?” he stood ready to leave the room and let his brother alone with his thoughts. “Subaru-kun told me you were acting weird that day, so I thought he offered something to you.”  
“No!” Kazuya shook his head fervently and only after a few deep breaths he managed to continue. “I’ll be careful, but I’m sure there’s some kind of mistake here. Thanks for telling me.” He flashed a rehearsed smile to his brother and Koji just nodded. “Oh, and please don’t tell anyone else about this.”  
“You know I won’t.” he walked out the door leaving Kazuya with his head buried in his hands, shocked and confused at the same time.

*  
Across the town, in their little apartment, the two Akanishi brothers were eating a quiet dinner, when the younger one announced that he once again will be sleeping at a friend’s house, justifying that his classmate’s home was closer to school, this way having more time to play video games until late and then arrive at school in time. Jin just nodded and hummed a positive response, but stopped his little brother right when he was about to greet his goodbye.  
“Have you seen this?” he picked the magazine from the nearby coffee table and threw it into his brother’s arms.  
“Amazing!” Reio exclaimed and flipped through the pages faking interest. “Can I take it with me so I can show it to Takumi-kun? After all, I have a famous brother now!” he stuck his tongue out.  
“Suit yourself.” He giggled a little and then continued in a serious tone. “Take care on the streets and make sure you’ll go to school tomorrow, otherwise your ‘famous’ brother will kick your ass, all right?” Jin ended and his brother nodded cutely, knowing he will get under his skin.  
He closed the door after Reio and picked out his phone, calling his friend and manager, setting to go on a recently opened club and celebrate his first big step towards celebrity. Maybe if he had the cameraman’s phone number, he could invite him also, right? He shook that thought out of his head, blaming it on the stress at work and went inside the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he was about to get out of the house, picking up his wallet and keys, he stopped for a few seconds and gazed at the picture that was still there inside his wallet. He didn’t know why, but it gave him a nice feeling to have it there. He wondered if he was a bit off, having a guy’s picture inside his wallet, nonetheless a guy’s whom he kissed a few years ago just because he found him cute. But, thinking twice, he did a lot of things that didn’t seem right these days. He shook his head for one last time, deciding to have a great time at the club.  
~*~  
It became some kind of a ritual for Kazuya to look at Jin’s pictures, whenever he had some free time. He felt more and more drawn to the guy’s beauty and charm, despite the fact that his brother had told him about the model. He was still in doubt. He was sure he could see it in Jin’s actions if it was so, but on the other side, Koji never lied to him and his brother was pretty sure the manwhore was the same guy. He was tormented about that fact and he didn’t understand why he was so bothered by it. Maybe he fell in love at the first sight? Or was Jin in fact the boy that kissed him five years ago? If only he could remember the guy’s face or dream about it, or whatever. It would help him sort his feelings out.  
When he received Subaru’s call, announcing a new job involving Jin, he couldn’t be happier about it. This time it was a photo-shoot involving a lot of artificial snow for the upcoming Christmas issue of the ‘Fine Boys’ magazine. Apparently, the first magazine sold out in just a couple of days and the model’s notoriety began to grow, attracting more and more offers to pose in magazines. Plus, they were already discussing a contract with Subaru for the upcoming season. And, of course, Subaru saw a great chance for his friends also.  
Kazuya, on the other hand, besides a good job offer, he saw that as a chance to finally see Jin again and of course, talk to him about the thing that was bugging him for a while. When he and Shota arrived at the venue, Kazuya scanned the room, searching for the model. He saw him in the corner of the huge hall they were in and slowly paced towards him, taking in the guy’s presence and trying to calm down his nerves.  
Jin saw Kazuya approaching him, each step seeming almost as if it was measured so his walk would seem cool. He stripped out of his hoodie and fixed his t-shirt he was wearing beneath, taking a deep breath before the cameraman was right in front of him. When the guy licked his lips before greeting him, he fought an urge to kiss the guy senselessly, right there and then.  
“Hello, Akanishi-san.” Kazuya flashed his bright smile and then continued. “How are you today? Are you ready?”  
“Um, hello. Yeah, sure. Let’s do this.” He tried to mask his obvious intimidation by ruffling his hair. He found it weird how in a moment like this he felt intimidated by Kazuya’s beauty, instead of being the vice versa.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kazuya announced and licked his lips once more before continuing. “Maybe, if it’s ok with you, we can meet up later, after the shoot is over.”  
“Um, I would like that, but I’m afraid I have an appointment later.” He brushed him off, lying because he already felt weird being around the guy on the set. He didn’t want to create occasions in which he will be caught off-guard. Weird, but at the same time it felt right looking into the cameraman’s eyes. He put the thought aside and decided it was the best not trying to understand the contradictory feelings he was having around him.  
“I see.” Kazuya let out, a little bit disappointed by that answer. He let it show just a brief second before another smile reached his lips. “Maybe we could exchange phone numbers and set an appointment? I really want to talk to you about it. It’s something concerning you, otherwise I wouldn’t press the matter.” Kazuya finished with a somehow pleading look he didn’t even know he could manage. It was one of the first times in his whole life that he did something like that. He didn’t trust people that much and usually, they would come a long way to earn his trust and a chance of becoming friends and all. But this time it was different. For whatever reasons he felt drawn to the man in front of him, everything he did seemed okay as long as he could just get rid of that damn doubt. And it didn’t feel slightly wrong to be the guy’s friend, he concluded in his mind.  
“Yeah, sure. I guess it’s ok.” Jin let out, a decision he knew he would come to regret, but the guy’s words stirred his curiosity more than anything. 

*  
Throughout the whole shoot, Jin was unfocused, thinking about what Kazuya might want to talk about. It didn’t help concentrate when Kazuya ,who while being too engrossed into his work began sticking his tongue out or licking his lips in a way Jin thought it was more than alluring. He was in more trouble than he thought he was. He was starting to feel more and more attracted to the smaller guy, every single one of his moves, his voice or his smell deeply disturbing Jin’s senses, and he wasn’t sure if it was in a good or a bad way.  
Kazuya, on the other hand, with great difficulty let every thought aside and concentrated only on doing his job as best as he could. The rejection earlier made him think twice before invading someone’s privacy that fast and straightforward. Maybe he was right about being careful with people. The guy was clearly avoiding him and he didn’t know why.  
~*~  
“Ni-chan, you’re back.” Yuya greeted him as soon as he opened the door and stepped inside.  
“I’m home.” He let out in a chirpy voice, tainted by his brother’s good mood. “Something good happened at school?” he asked, feeling very proud whenever his youngest brother talked about this. Yuya won a scholarship for baseball and he was already the captain of the team. He was really popular with his colleagues and teachers also. Kazuya saw a great future for him and that made him smile anytime he saw Yuya.  
“Yeah, actually, it did.” Kazuya raised an inquiring eyebrow and his brother continued his story. “There’s this guy, Reio. He’s the soccer team’s captain and the best player that is. He invited me today to hang out with him sometime. He’s so cool and always told us about his older brother, who apparently is very famous. He told us that people are already starting to mistake him for his brother.”  
“Is that so?”Kazuya faked his surprise a little, not really interested about the famous people and all.  
“Yeah.” He guided both of them to sit on the couch in the living room, while excitedly continued his talk. “He’s the guy from that magazine, the one that you photographed.” Yuya announced, smiling. “And on the billboard too.”  
“What? What billboard? What magazine?” Kazuya asked as his mind started processing things.  
“They’ve changed the billboard across the street. It’s one of the pictures you took. You should be proud, nii-chan.” Yuya poked Kazuya’s ribs playfully and concentrated on the TV instead.  
“I see. Maybe it’s better if you don’t hang out with him, for now.” He suggested, realization drawing upon him, that the manwhore his elder brother talked about might just be Jin’s brother.  
“Why not?” Yuya asked, his brows knitted in confusion and slightly annoyance.  
“Just trust me. It’s better to be asked twice. This way you’ll be convinced he’s really trying to become your friend.” Kazuya winked, faking a bright smile as to not alarm his younger brother. He didn’t want to lie, but he wasn’t sure of it himself either. Yuya nodded and after ruffling his hair, Kazuya picked his bag and stormed upstairs to his room.  
And there it was, the huge billboard brightly shining from across the street, drowning his whole room in a dim light. From that picture Jin was facing him, dressed solely in a pair of white briefs and a white, torn sleeveless top that he purposely pulled over his belly button and one hand was holding it there, in place. Kazuya felt like Jin’s eyes pierced through his mind, body and soul and the whole lustful expression he was having send chills down Kazuya’s spine. He immediately pulled the thick curtains to mask it, as he suddenly felt the one who was naked in front of Jin’s powerful gaze.  
Later that night, when he finally felt sleep gently enveloping him, he prayed to dream about that sole piece of wonderful memory he had with the weird boy, wanting more than ever to see the guy’s face once again. Only this time, instead of the boy’s face, when he finally turned around, it was Jin’s face. He woke up suddenly, all covered in cold sweat, dry lips and throat and his heart pounding in his chest.  
*  
“Where have you been until now?” Jin asked as the door of the small apartment opened and then closed. The room was drowned in silence and darkness.  
“Out.” His brother replied, bluntly and a bit tired. He made his way through across the room, not really interested in flickering the lights open or even asking for it.  
“Out? Until 3 am?”Jin spat, suddenly too angry to keep his quiet tone anymore. He was worried sick when his brother skipped dinner that night, increasing in intensity when hours flew by and still no sign of the younger one. “What about your phone? Do you keep it just as an accessory?”  
“Look, I’m sorry, ok? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Reio tried to reach for the bedroom door and in that second Jin flicked the lights on.  
“Oh, my God! What happened to your face?” Jin took small steps to where his brother was and inspected the swollen bruise he had under his right eye.  
“Nothing.” Reio replied and pulled his chin out of his brother’s grip.  
“That’s nothing? I’m telling you what it is.” He ruffled his hair in frustration and worry. “It’s you being careless, that’s what it is!” he yelled and after a long and shaky sigh, he guided the younger one into the kitchen, picking out a pack of ice and handing it to him.  
“I’m sorry, ni-chan. I really am.” He placed the pack onto his bruise, wincing at the contact.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?”  
“It’s nothing,just a small fight with a senior of mine.” Reio told as if it was not a big deal.  
But Jin knew better. Something was definitely off and he hoped he could find out what it was, right from his brother’s mouth. That is until he will take the matter into his own hands and maybe follow him around.  
“And why is that?” he raised one inquiring eyebrow.  
“Because he thinks I’ve stolen his girlfriend. But the truth is she likes me and not him. She was the one who made the decision. I guess he’s a sore loser.” He lied, joking so that the talk will end even more quickly than that.  
“Yeah, he is.” He let out, not really convinced by Reio’s story. “Look. If you have any kind of problem, you know I’m here for you.”  
“I know. Thanks.” Reio replied and with a piece sign, he headed for the bedroom.  
Jin just shook his head in disapproval and pure frustration. He already had trouble sorting his feelings, now more than ever. He found himself thinking about Kazuya more than he would like to admit and constantly fighting the urge to call the guy. He didn’t need another one, trying to urge his stubborn brother to open up to him. When did Reio become so cold towards him, he didn’t know. But it kind of hurt, being ignored like that. He pulled out a cigarette from his pack and headed to the balcony, hoping that the fresh and cold air will help him relax, sorting his thoughts in a way.  
~*~  
“You’re weird, Kame-chan.” Shota pointed out, referring to Kazuya’s behavior in the last few weeks.  
“Hm?” he didn’t even pay attention to his friend, too concentrated on checking the equipment.  
“I think you need to get laid.” He chuckled and that earned him a playful smack on the head.  
“I think you need to shut up and mind your own sex life.”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Kame?” Subaru’s voice came from behind him, obviously amused. “You’re at work, remember? So keep it professional.” He giggled and decided to stop teasing the guy.  
“Yes. I will. Thanks for the reminder.” He pointed at the two t-shirts his friend was holding. “What’s with the shirts?”  
“Which one do you think suits Akanishi-kun the best?” he lifted a bit a black one with an orange smiley face printed on the chest area. “This one?” then he lifted his other hand holding a white one, decorated with beads on the rim of the sleeves, neck and waist. ”Or this one?”  
“The black one! The black one!” Shota yelled and both of his friends chose to ignore him for the moment.  
“I’m sure both of them will look good on him.” He replied honestly, earning a grimace from his friend. “But if I must choose…” he sighed “Then I’ll go with the white one.”  
“Ok, I was thinking about this one too. It would look great with the khaki army pants I’ve already picked for him.” Subaru turned out, ready to leave, but noticed something strange about his friend. “Are you okay?” Kazuya fervently nodded, but his friend wasn’t convinced at all. “You’re really pale, you know?”  
“Yeah, I think I might have caught a little cold, nothing to worry about.”  
“I see. Take care, then.” Subaru said and made his way out of the set.  
Soon after his friend left, the reason he was so pale and extremely nervous just came in, casually making his way in and greeting everyone along the way. Kazuya was mesmerized by him from the second he walked in through the door. He couldn’t explain to himself how the guy could look so gorgeous wearing huge shades and a thick knitted cap that covered most of his features. He immediately remembered the thing that was bugging him for a while now and decided to talk to the guy no matter what. He needed to clear that thing out right there and then.  
Jin bowed in front of the photographer, muttering his greetings, thankful that he had the bright idea to wear his glasses this time, otherwise Kazuya would see right through him. He just couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller guy, not when he looked that good. His fair skin looked a little bit paler, but in a good way, in perfect contrast with the dark clothes he was wearing. The black leather pants that let little room for imagination and the thin dark purple sweater hanging slightly loose around his torso was the most alluring thing he had ever seen. He knew it, right there and then: he was more than attracted to the younger one and couldn’t deny it anymore.  
“Um… Kamenashi-kun… The thing you wanted to talk to me about….”  
“Oh, yes. I also wanted to mention that.” Kazuya replied.  
“How about today? After the shoot?” Jin asked and Kazuya hummed his positive reply. “We could go out for lunch, if we’ll wrap this on time.”  
“That’s great. And I’m sure everything will go smoothly.” He encouraged both of them through that statement.  
*  
“So, do you like this place?” Jin asked once they sat at a table and their orders got picked up.  
“I like it. It’s cozy and gives me a peaceful feeling.” Kazuya replied, looking around the small family restaurant they were in.  
“I’m glad you like it here. It’s my favorite place in town and you’ll see why when they’ll bring us the food.” Jin replied cockily.  
They made small talk, trying to get to know each other, finding out their likes, dislikes and everything they could, until their ramen arrived. Kazuya instantly grew fond of the place as the food was absolutely delicious. The talk about sports was brought about Jin and they were so into it that continued throughout the whole meal.  
“You know, my youngest brother Yuya, got a scholarship on baseball and assured himself a place in college because of it.” Kazuya let out between two mouthfuls of noodles.  
“He’s quite something, that brother of yours. I’m sure you’re very proud of him.” Jin retorted. “I have to pay for my brother’s tuition and all.”  
“I am. And I think our brothers are friends. Or at least they hang out or something.”  
“Really? Small world, right?” Jin asked in a curious tone.  
“Yeah, Yuya told me about it.” He put his chopsticks away and took a sip of his coke. “And this has something to do with what I wanted to talk to you about.” He looked Jin in the eyes and saw the surprise rising in his features. There was no easy way of doing this, he was sure of it. He had to say it, no matter how delicate the situation was.  
“Is he the senior who thinks Reio stole his girlfriend?” He suddenly felt stupid just by asking something like that, but he couldn’t help thinking that it might have something to do with Reio’s strange behavior. And by the stern look on Kazuya’s face, it was more than serious.  
“What? No. Nothing like that.” He brought his palms together and rubbed them, anxious about what was about to happen, if the model would punch him or something like that. “I think he might be in some kind of trouble.”  
“What is it? Don’t beat around the bush and just say it!” Jin’s patience was wearing thin and became more agitated, worried and angry by the minute.  
“I think he’s selling his body to other men.” Kazuya let it out, gaze directed to his hands, too ashamed to look into the model’s eyes.  
“What? That’s impossible. Do you even hear yourself? That’s crazy!” Jin barked at him and demanded further details about it.  
Kazuya then told him the whole story that Yuichiro told him and the fact that his brother wouldn’t lie about such serious business. He told Jin that maybe it was all a misunderstanding or that his brother might be having bigger problems and that`s why he would resort to this kind of things. He apologized repeatedly for intruding into their lives as he was just a stranger to them and offered Jin his help no matter what. He felt really drawn to Jin and suddenly, everything related to him seemed to become more of a priority to him as well.  
“I’m sure it’s some kind of a misunderstanding.” Jin let out as he paid for their meal as they were about to get up. “I appreciate your honesty and your help. You might be the best friend I have right now.” They got up and suddenly, without even realizing it, Jin hugged the younger one. He could feel his warmth and the guy’s divine smell, calming him if even if just for the few seconds that the hug lasted. Even the extreme pounding of his heart faded in that brief moment. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled after pulling out of the hug. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s ok. You’re upset and you needed a hug. It’s not a big deal, you know?” Kazuya lied, trying to calm the other one. Even if for him, it was a really big deal. He put the thought aside and concentrated on Jin’s wellbeing for the time being and once again offered his support. “If anything happens, or you just want to talk, just call me, all right?” He saw Jin nodding as they parted ways out of the small restaurant. He felt heartbroken for some reason and only on his way home he realized that he was actually sharing Jin’s pain and anger over the matter. He knew that instant that Jin was more important to him than he originally thought.  
*  
Kazuya stopped right in front of the alley leading to his house entrance and turned around, facing the huge billboard. He watched it, mesmerized, and found himself smiling at the thought of Jin hugging him. It felt nice, warm and fuzzy all over, a feeling still lingering on him. Too bad he was the one telling the model such terrible news. He prayed for it to be just a misunderstanding, the shock and the pain on Jin’s features when he heard it, was carving deep into his soul. Maybe it was wise to call Jin and make sure he was all right? He was brought back to reality when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.  
“Yo! What’s up?” Shota asked him, wrapping his jacket around his body.  
The night was cold, but Kazuya couldn’t really feel it. His mind and especially his heart were overflowing with a lot of different, contradictory thoughts and feelings. It took him a while to form an answer.  
“Nothing, I just got home. What about you?” he asked politely.  
“I came to pick you up. Baru is waiting for us at the club. It’s Friday, remember? Our night?” Shota shook his head disapprovingly and wondered what the hell was wrong with Kazuya, forgetting about something like that, plus the damn billboard. What was so fascinating about it that Kazuya couldn’t tear his gaze from it?  
Kazuya just hummed in response and only after that he processed the information. He finally faced his friend and replied. “I’m sorry. Just give me a minute to drop my things inside and we’ll get going.” He ended with a smile.  
“Okay, make it quick.” Shota let out with a sigh and then remembered something. “Oh, that’s right. This afternoon you left with the guy…” he pointed at the billboard and then continued. “That’s why you were late coming home and you’re not even paying attention to what I’ve said to you. What’s wrong, Kame-chan?” he raised a suspicious eyebrow and waited for Kazuya’s reply, watching him slowly turning around and facing him again.  
“Nothing, ok?” Kazuya heaved a deep sigh, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “We went out for lunch and that’s about it. Any more questions?”  
“I see…” he let out, knowingly, and instantly feeling that this was something more than Kazuya was letting out to show. Shota slowly nodded as Subaru’s words came into his mind. He wasn’t the only one who thought about it. And he was sure the Jin guy had something to do with it. What? He was about to find out once they’ll hit the club and meet Baru there. The older one always knew how to find out things from Kazuya, things that he didn’t want to share. It was his gift or something.  
*  
He was aimlessly walking, strolling down unknown streets and suspicious neighborhoods for a while now. The rain hit his face, blending with his tears, but he couldn’t feel it. All he could feel were his thoughts and feelings screaming into his head and clutching his heart. The surprise and slight shock from earlier that afternoon were nothing compared to the true pain he felt when Reio actually just sighed and admitted that everything was true. Jin still felt a pang only at the thought of that horrible confrontation when both he and his younger brother screamed at each other, throwing a lot of heavy words at each other, but most of it, it hurt to know the reason he was doing it in the first place.  
“I did it because I’m sick and tired of you working yourself to death for ‘our wellbeing’, as you call it. when in fact it was always about me. Ever since mom and dad died, all you’ve done was working and taking care of me. And I wanted to make something for a change. I wanted to make things easier for you so that you can actually live. You deserve that more than anyone. You need to lead a normal life, make friends and fall in love.”  
His brother’s words rang into his head, louder each time he replayed them in his mind. It was all his fault. He was careless, unaware of his brother’s needs, giving him too much freedom and concentrating on his work instead. Everything would`ve been so much easier if he had someone to talk to. If he had a friend he could confide to, and then receive a good advice… Reio’s words had a meaning, held some painful truth in them. If only he hadn’t rejected anyone who tried to come closer to him; if only he paid attention to the girls with whom he occasionally hang out…  
Out of a corner of his mind a though hit him: he needed to call Kazuya. He needed to see Kazuya, to hear his voice, to feel that warmth and to let that intoxicating smell once again invade his senses. Yes, he had a friend; he had someone to talk to; someone who was somewhat a stranger, yet Jin felt him closer than anyone. He fished his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and dialed the photographer’s number. He waited until Kazuya picked up, and before the younger one had a chance to voice something, he did.  
“I need to see you.” The words just flew right out of his mouth, surprising himself.  
“Wait a second. I can’t hear you. The music is so loud, I can barely hear myself.” Kazuya let out and made his way out, in a somehow quiet place, glad that the phone call gave him the excuse to dodge his friends’ questions. “This is much better. So, you were saying?”  
“I said that I need to see you.” He grabbed the phone harder, bracing himself for millions of questions and a negative reply.  
Kazuya’s heart skipped a beat, but his mind kept his sanity. “Ok… Is there something wrong?”  
“A lot of things. I could really use a friend right now.” He sighed, finally aware of his surroundings and the small drops of rain hitting his face continuously. He wiped it carelessly, telling Kazuya his approximate location.  
“That’s pretty close to the club I’m in. You can join me and my friends, or we could go somewhere more private and quiet if you want.” Kazuya offered, sensing that the guy was bothered by something only from the sound of his voice.  
“I think there’s a mini bar a few blocks away. We could meet there.” He already felt a little bit more connected to reality just from hearing the guy’s voice. He told Kazuya the address, hurrying up the pace.  
“I have to go back and let my friends know I’ll leave. I’ll meet you there.” The younger one ended the call and with a deep sigh, he prepared to meet his two friends and answer their annoying questions before leaving. He even thought about telling them exactly how he felt, if they hadn’t already figured it out.  
*  
Jin was the first to arrive, ordering a couple of vodkas. He didn’t usually drink, especially strong drinks, but that night he could use one. Or two. By the time Kazuya arrived, he was already at his third, the alcohol combined with his gloom affecting his senses almost immediately.  
“Vodka?” he asked Kazuya as soon as he sat at the table. No greetings, no nothing.  
Kazuya nodded and carefully studied the model’s face for a few moments. “Look, Akanishi-san…”  
“Jin. It’s Jin for you.” He interrupted, taking another sip of his drink.  
“Ok. Jin.” He could see the older one was more than bothered by something. He was upset, the thing was showing all over his face, like years had passed over it in a couple of hours. “If this is about your brother, I’m really sorry. I had no right to tell you all those things; it wasn’t my secret to tell. Plus I’m sure it will be all cleared out… ” once again he was cut by Jin’s words.  
“It’s all true. He admitted it. He’s a manwhore.” The older one emptied his glass and ordered another one, his gaze all over the place, except for Kazuya’s face.  
“I’m sorry. I… don’t even know what to say.” He watched as the man in front of him helplessly crumbled down.  
“You know what’s worse?” He finally met Kazuya’s gaze and held it for a few seconds. “That he did it for me.” He explained the situation in detail, telling Kazuya all about the fight, the relationship with his brother and of course the incident with their parents. All those things that hurt him so badly over the years and still hurt thinking about them but surprisingly they didn’t feel that painful while talking with Kazuya. He actually felt better, as if sharing the load with someone else. Maybe that was the solution to healing his old wounds.  
“I… I’m sorry…” was all Kazuya could reply. It was overwhelming, he could feel Jin’s pain as if it was his own. He wanted to say so much more, but words failed him. What could he do or say to make the older one feel better? Maybe nothing, maybe everything. Without any kind of warning, as if his limbs moved on their own accord, he got up and ended up hugging Jin from behind. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he detached himself from the other`s form and apologized.  
The last customer bid the owner a farewell and exited the small bar. The bell on the door chimed one last time as the owner went to clean the table, his back facing them. That’s when Jin got up and Kazuya was expecting the worst. But Jin’s next action surprised him, to say the least. The older one staggered a bit, then taking a hold of his shoulders with both hands, he came forward and placed a chaste, brief kiss on Kazuya’s lips. That’s when the world stopped for a second, for both of them.  
Kazuya’s piercing gaze, as if he was looking deep into his soul, learning his secrets once again pushed Jin to make a rash and foolish move. And what was worse, he couldn’t blame it solely on the alcohol clouding his judgment. He wanted to kiss him, he was sure of it. As soon as his lips touched Kazuya’s, there was no doubt about it: Jin knew perfectly well it was the same boy he kissed back in high school.  
“I need to show you something.” Jin let out, pulling his wallet out. He opened it and showed the picture to Kazuya.  
The younger one was rooted to his spot, shocked. First the kiss, then the confirmation that he had seeked for a long time now. His heart was full of contradictory feelings, but it all felt so right. He pulled his own wallet out and showed Jin the picture he carried with him for all this time.  
“Still not the greatest angle.” Jin joked about it when Kazuya was rendered speechless. “What happened to it? It’s blurry and it looks like it went through a lot.”  
“Yeah, it did. Like all of us, I guess.” Kazuya finally found his words and with a sheepish smile he pulled out the Polaroid from Jin’s wallet and inserted it into his own, right next to the one that was already there. “This is mine, you know? You stole it right out of my hands so I’m taking it back.”  
“You know, we can always take a new one. Or a lot of them…” he let the sentence hanging, rubbing his forehead, nervously.  
“I’d like that.” Kazuya replied with a big smile on his face. “But first we need to solve your problem.”  
“Aaaargh! That punk!” Jin remembered instantly and the pain was back. It was clearly not one of his best qualities to just sit and talk about his problems; especially with his brother.  
“Come on. We need to fix what you messed up.” He paid for their drinks and put his jacket on, urging Jin to do the same.  
“Where are we going?” he asked, puzzled by Kazuya’s newfound enthusiasm.  
“To your place, of course.”  
“What?” Jin almost chocked on his saliva.  
“You need to find Reio and talk to him. And I’ll make sure you’ll tell him your proper feelings.” Kazuya pointed out as they greeted the owner and exited the door. “Oh, and please don’t kiss me again in public places… What if the guy saw it? You’re pretty famous right now and kissing a guy will surely ruin your image. You need to be careful.” Kazuya scolded him like a lovingly mother.  
“I don’t care.” He pulled the younger one into a tight embrace, their lips once again meeting. The crowded area they were in didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore, as soon at their lips met and their tongues danced in circles, giving them the chance to finally know each other more intimately.  
*  
They were pretty surprised to find in Jin’s apartment not only his little brother Reio, but also Kazuya’s little brother, Yuya. They were sitting at the kitchen table, happily chatting and laughing over some matter.  
“Nii-chan!” Yuya exclaimed as soon as he saw Kazuya. “What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same thing. Come on, let’s go home. Mom and dad are probably worried sick.” Kazuya urged the younger one in a stern voice.  
“I invited him, here, Kamenashi-san. And I’ve even talked with your parents.” Reio circled the table and stretched one hand towards Kazuya. “He’s staying at my place tonight. And they’re cool with it. Nice to meet you, by the way. I’m Reio.”  
“Likewise.” Kazuya said his name at the same time Reio was already saying it. “I think you two need some privacy tonight, to talk things through.” Kazuya pointed out, glancing from Jin to Reio.  
Jin just stood there, watching the smile on their faces fading as soon as Kazuya spoke those words.  
“It’s all cool. I already know how he’s feeling, even without him telling me...” Reio sighed and stepped closer to pat his brother’s shoulder. “Besides, my brother knows how much I treasure my friends and I think he should do the same.” He stick his tongue out at Jin.  
“You brat!” Jin ruffled his hair making him pout a bit. Kazuya and his brother started laughing.  
Jin decided to take his brother’s advice about treasuring his friends, but not before he was sure Reio wouldn’t go down that path in the future. He still felt extremely guilty about the whole situation, but something in Reio’s look was somehow sooting. “What do you say if tomorrow we’ll have lunch together and talk things through like Kazu said?” Jin asked him and suddenly he felt three pair of widened eyes on him. “What?”  
“Kazu? That’s a new one.” Yuya started laughing out loud, earning a glare from his older brother.  
“I would like that. Bonding, huh?” Reio winked at Jin and then continued. “Maybe you and ‘Kazu’ should give us some privacy now. We were having an interesting discussion about girls and it’s pretty embarrassing talking with you two around here.”  
“You’re pretty rude, you know?” Kazuya let out in a harsh voice, but barely containing a giggle.  
“You know, maybe we could give you some chick advice.” Jin offered with a smug smile on his face. “We have more experience that you two.” He lied, but felt pretty important saying that.  
Both Reio and Yuya laughed out loud, once again sitting at the table. They threw each other a look and started laughing loudly. Right before their brothers arrive they were talking how none of them seemed serious about a girl, and how lame they looked for others around them. Their questions and assumptions were answered as soon as they saw the two of them one next to the other and the look in their eyes. The AKame pair looked at each other puzzled and decided to leave the two alone.  
“I’ll walk you home.” Jin said as they walked out of the building.  
“Then what? You’ll disturb their laughing fit? Do you have the heart for it?” Kazuya asked rhetorically and they both chucked at the thought. “What was that all about anyway?”  
“I think they were mocking us, to make us leave.” Jin rubbed his forehead in frustration.  
“Yeah, seems like it.” A moment of silence passed as they took a few steps. “You’re going back, right?” Kazuya asked, gently rubbing the back of his hand by Jin’s.  
“I don’t think so. I’ll stay at a hotel or something.” He grabbed Kazuya’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Yuya is the first of his supposedly friends that Reio bring home for me to meet, so I guess they deserve that.” He ended with a small smile. He felt that the things were heading for better.  
“I see. It’s good then. Yuya is a nice kid.” Kazuya pointed out, turning his head to look at Jin’s profile. He couldn’t get enough of the older man’s presence. “Then, I’ll stay with you tonight.” He puffed his cheeks then continued. “That is if you want me too.”  
“Of course I’d love to!” Jin jumped in surprise but managed to reply instantly. “Are you sure about it?” he asked to make sure the younger one fully realized the implication of his words.  
“I’ve never been so sure in my life!” he let out, loud and clear, squeezing Jin’s hand as a consolidation of his words.  
Jin looked deeply in his eyes, feeling a sudden urge to kiss him senselessly. He suppress it though and instead just set for a chaste kiss on Kazuya’s forehead.  
*  
Kazuya squirmed under Jin’s touches, warm hands all over his skin sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. Right there, on a hotel bed, he found happiness in the form of Jin. He was already hard and each time some part of Jin’s equally naked body made contact with his member, he was searching for more. If anyone would ask him what heaven would be like for him, he would definitely say this is pretty close to it.  
Jin couldn’t get enough of Kazuya. He was kissing him all over, hands roaming desperately wherever he could feel, carving deep in his memory every inch of Kazuya’s body. He settled down between Kazuya’s legs and attacked his mouth. He knew he could get addicted to the photographer’s unique smell and taste, but he didn’t care. He wanted that more than anything in the world right now. He slipped his tongue inside that luscious hot cavern and tasted every inch of the younger one’s mouth. It was maddening and he could come right there on the spot as some pretty enticing sounds escaped Kazuya’s lips.  
Kazuya’s hands slipped into Jin’s dark locks, wondering about the softness of it for a moment, before Jin rubbed their members together. That’s when all his thought flew out the window. He was lost in that moment of pure passion and he didn’t want to be anywhere else in the world and most of all with anyone else in the world. He pulled a bit too roughly on Jin’s hair and when he heard a pleasant groan coming out of his mouth, Kazuya let his one of his hand fall to the side, his nails digging on the model’s neck and shoulder.  
Jin lost it in that particular moment, biting a bit too hard on Kazuya’s tongue, earning a hiss of slight pain from it. He flicked his tongue a couple of times, to ease the pain and he felt Kazuya smirking into the kiss. He finally broke the kiss, his eyes searching for the small bottle they bought on their way here. He stretched for it and after a few more butterfly kisses pressed erratically on Kazuya’s face and chest, he finally managed to pour a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers. He went back to hover on top of the smaller one, looking deep in his eyes with his own, clouded with lust.  
Kazuya spread his legs and held them up high, still holding Jin’s gaze, waiting for the inevitable intrusion. It came just as he suspected, painful and rigid. He groaned in displeasure and Jin stopped for a moment. “I’m okay.” Kazuya assured him, feeling the long finger probing his entrance. Soon, the older one was distracting him, engaging in another heated kiss, this time more needy than the previous ones. When the second digit was inside him, stretching his tight, virgin hole a shoot of sheer pain shot through his body, making him jolt.  
Jin stopped and looked in the younger one’s eyes with something more than lust. “We could stop if it’s too painful.” But Kazuya only nudged him to go further with the preparation. He kneeled between the photographer’s legs and after a deep sigh, he took the rock hard length in his mouth. He wasn’t ready to try these things out, but something just pushed him to do it. Something more than he could comprehend, something powerful than curiosity and lust.  
Kazuya moaned, arching his back and gripping the sheets tightly as the warm mouth surrounded his length. When Jin started bobbing his head up and down his length, his previous pain was replaced by the sweet sensation of his orgasm building up rapidly. He was lost in his own pleasure, not even realizing that Jin has inserted the third finger also. He actually began moving his hips, meeting Jin’s thrusts, in search of that sensation he was starting to get used to by now.  
Jin stopped all of his ministrations, coating his length with the colorless liquid, preparing it for the next big step. When he was once again on top of the smaller one’s body, he waited for the approving nod and only after it he aligned his manhood’s tip with the now stretched hole. He showered Kazuya with wet kisses, pouring his feelings into it as gently slipped inside him, feeling the small back entrance swallowing inch by inch. He couldn’t suppress his groan of pleasure and he was shaking a bit from all that pleasure.  
Kazuya’s back once again arched and threw his head back as Jin was finally inside him up to the hilt, brushing lightly over his sweet spot. Jin’s name escaped his lips more than one time before the latter finally started to move, melting together in the warm embrace. He urged Jin to pick up the pace as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching and he complied. Both of them were already too deep into it, the foreplay messing with their brains even before the main event.  
Jin took a hold of the smaller one’s member and stroked it, trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts. He bent over for another kiss and Kazuya’s arms sneaked around his body, nails digging into the smooth skin of his body. This set him off, pounding inside him like a mad dog, each time hitting the right spot which was by now making Kazuya moan loudly and pant like crazy.  
A few more thrusts and Kazuya came hard, between them, right there on Jin’s warm hand. The tight walls felt like closing around the older one’s length, bringing him over the edge. He inwardly let out a high pitched scream of pleasure and he felt limp over Kazuya, riding the waves of their orgasms.  
Time has stopped. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing felt important anymore. There were the only ones in their dream world. When their breaths steadied and their heartbeats returned to normal, Jin finally climbed down and settled beside Kazuya. He pulled him into his embrace and whispered softly into his ear: “I’ll never let you out of my sight.”  
Kazuya just smiled and snuggled closer to place a brief kiss on Jin’s lips. He fumbled for something on the floor, right next to his side of the bed and brought the camera to Jin’s sight. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you out of my sight either. I think you should take the picture. After all you’re the one who knows your best angle, right?” he giggled and brought his flushed face closer to Jin.  
“My best angle it’s any angle, as long as you’re in the picture.” Jin replied, taking the camera and placing a soft kiss on Kazuya’s forehead before snapping the shutter button.  
“Mine too.” The younger one agreed with a firm nod.  
It’s true that it’s always easier when you have someone to share things with. It’s easier when you don’t have to bear the load by yourself, when you will get a strong advice or a helping hand. Sometimes, destiny plays us pranks. Sometimes it just twists with a purpose, so that it can bring two souls finally together after years and years. Sometimes the stories do have a happy ending.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
